Office Desires
by Lis123
Summary: Bella Swan was great at her job, always exceeding her boss's expectations. That was until she started to work as Mr. Edward Cullen's secretary. How is a girl supposed to concentrate with such beauty in the room? Teen/Mature? BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was a pro at my job, the best of my kind. I was always ahead of the rest. I always knew what my bosses were about to say before they even opened there mouths. I constantly finished projects before they were due. I guess you could say I was kind of a boss's pet. I was the best, until Edward Cullen came along.

When he came into the picture I became a fidgeting, nervous wreck. I lost my a-game whenever he was near. I never knew what he was going to say because I would get distracted by his beauty. I had piles of files building on my desk because I often found myself daydreaming, losing all track of time.

I came to The Cullen Empire because I heard it was one of the best places to work and that it was a real challenge to work there. I was excited and eager for the task, wanting to expand my mind and show my skills.

It wasn't till I started that I realized just how right people were. It was a challenge, but not in the reason one would think. The work was easy, every day, secretary duties. The problem was trying to actually finish your work on time and not become a stuttering idiot whenever the boss, Mr. Cullen arrived.

Mr. Edward Cullen was the figure of perfection. He was tall, he had ear length brown hair that was slicked back with gel every day, his eyes were a deep emerald green color, his lips were a light pink and looked firm to the touch, his body was lean yet built with everything easily defined in his work suites, and his voice was gentle and smooth .Every girl in the office worshiped him and tried hard to win his attention with miniskirts and tight shirts that showed their cleavage.

I laughed at the far attempts the women went too just to get Edward to glance over at them. Of course he always ignored them heading on his way to his office. Mr. Cullen wasn't there to picking up women, he actually came to work. I wondered how long it would take for my co-workers to realize that and if they ever would.

* * *

Mr. Cullen passed by my desk giving his morning greeting all around without stopping or looking back. I got a glimpse of Edward's clean cut look before he entered his office shutting the door. I took a whiff of his manly cologne that still hovered in the air before going back to the files on my desk.

* * *

I worked for a good hour and a half before getting bored with the material in front of me. My eyes drifted up towards Edward's office, watching him through the huge window that parted him from the rest of us. He was sitting behind his desk, looking tired and strained. I watched as his brought his big, strong hands up, cracking his neck before slowly moving his hands down the back of his neck trying to take the ache out. His eyes closed on contact as he moved his hand in circles, caressing the sore area. I wanted desperately to go behind him and rub his pain away, wishing it were my hands that brought him pleasure.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as if he could feel my eyes a pond him, his gaze directed on me.

**Shit was I staring the whole time?**

Immediately the intercom went off at my desk causing me to jump a little in surprise.

"Miss swan?"

I froze hearing my boss's voice on the other side.

"Please report to my office."

I gulped feeling like I was going to a get in a lecture.

**A lecture for staring?**

**

* * *

**

"Yes sir?" I asked timidly, afraid of what he could possibly have to say.

He gestured for me to sit down before he started to talk.

"You have been working here for what, a couple of months now?" He questioned leaning back in his chair.

"Umm, yes, it will be three in April."

Mr. Cullen scanned me over before he let out a sigh, getting up from his chair. I watched on edge as he began to pace the room back in forth.

"I have to say I'm disappointed with your recent work effort."

**What?**

"You seemed promising when I hired you, a real go-getter. However lately, your work has been slipping."

Mr. Cullen headed back towards his desk as he continued with his speech.

"You're not returning reports in on time and you often seem out of it, like your mind is elsewhere. I expected more from you with your impressive resume. I expect more from my employees period."

**Was it really that obvious?**

**Shit, is he going to fire me?**

**I need this job.**

He took a seat back in his chair. A look of determination graced his features.

"I need to know I can count on you, that you will work late nights to fix this mess you caused and get these files done by deadline."

**Great, there goes my social life, not that I really had one to start with.**

"Yes sir, I'm sorry it won't have again."

Mr. Cullen gave me a small smile in return, causing my heart to race and my limbs to become mush.

"Glad to hear that. Now get back to work."

I carefully grabbed the side of the chair to help support my weak limbs before I made my way out.

**How the hell am I going to finish all this work in time?**

**And how the hell am I going to be able to stay focus on my work with him around?**

* * *

**Note: **Review! The chapters are probably going to be short and I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do either. Let me know what you think. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

It was yet another boring day at work. I stared at the big clock that hung high on the wall counting the minutes until it was time for work to be over and the weekend to start.

"Are you okay Ms. Swan?" Mr. Cullen's smooth voice pierced through the air causing me to jump back, startled.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just trying to get this fax machine to work." I announced turning my attention back to the machine in front of me.

I figured Mr. Cullen would head on his way back to his office; it wasn't like him to stick around and chat with his co-workers. So you can imagine my surprise when I felt a very hard body press into my back. I gasp taken off guard, trying to move quickly out of Mr. Cullen's way when he stopped me.

"Don't move, your fine." He voiced close to my ear, as his hands caressed my arms trying to keep me in place.

I found myself getting wet as just his words, feeling his warmth breath, breaking down my neck, feeling his strong hands on me. I closed my eyes briefly trying to compose myself as his hands left my side reaching out for the machine in front of me.

His skillful hands moved quickly over the database on the machine, keying in the information needed to get it to start. I watched amazed as the machine roared to life under his gentle touch. And just like that, the great feel of his body pressed against mine was gone. I turned to face him still somewhat in a daze.

Mr. Cullen grinned down at me, completely unaware of his seductive ways.

"See, all fixed." He stated.

It took me a minute to form a response.

"Thank you." I whispered finding my voice barely there.

Mr. Cullen didn't seem to notice.

"No problem." He said before making his way towards his office.

I couldn't help but watch the curves of his ass hug the material of his dress pants as he moved.

"You so want him." The ever so annoying and retarded, I can't believe she actually got hired here, Jessica budded in.

She didn't even know how to use a computer when I started working here.

**Can you believe that? **

**What type of secretary doesn't know how to use a computer?**

That was actually one of my lovely tasks to do when I first started here, to teach this airhead how to use a computer.

**I guess good secretaries are hard to find now a days.**

I glanced at her briefly, noticing her slutty attire before rolling my eyes and grabbing my papers.

"Yeah, okay." I voiced trying to sound sarcastic though not having much luck, before I headed back to my desk.

It wasn't like it was a secret anyways, everyone thought Mr. Cullen was hot, but did I really want this airhead to know that when she could easily blab to the boss himself and embarrass me?

**Hell no!**

That was the only thing Jessica was good at, blabbing. She was the worst blabbermouth of everyone in the building. I found out a lot of juicy gossip from her big lips about people in this building, and some about people I didn't even know.

* * *

Before closing we had a meeting with Mr. Cullen himself. He wanted to voice his predictions about the company's success rate of the year as well as find out what we, the employees could do to help improve things. You know your typical, boring, your boss is never going to be satisfied with anything short of perfection, meeting.

I watched Edward intrigued as he pace the board room back and forth talking passionately about the topic. His hands move around gesturing to people and items in the room as he spoke.

Half way through his big speak my attention drift elsewhere. It was as if I hit the mute button, I could still see everything clear as day but the sound was off.

I eyed his big leather chair he was now standing behind, noticing he was gripping the top of it with his big, strong hands as he went on pleading his case. Some of my co-worker nodded their heads in agreement to what he was saying, while others remain frozen in their seat grasping to his every word. I was too busy fascinating about straddling him in his office chair or pushing him against the wall and having my way with him to know what the hell was going on.

It wasn't till I heard the sound of the co-workers clapping that I realized the meeting was over. I grabbed my notes or lack thereof, heading out with the rest. I quickly pulled my co-worker, Lauren aside.

"Hey, great meeting huh?" She asked giving me a warm smile.

I awkwardly laughed it off.

"Yeah, ah, what was the meeting about?"

Lauren gave me a confused look.

"You really don't know?"

I bit my lower lip nervously, worried I might have mess something important.

"Wow, you're really in love with him aren't you?"

I blushed embarrassed as we both turned to watch as Mr. Cullen headed out for the day with his briefcase and coat in hand.

"I wouldn't say that, it's just he's nice to look at."

Lauren let out a laugh before she continued.

"Uh huh, don't worry; you aren't the only one who drools over Mr. Cullen. I think most of the girls here do. I, luckily enough, already found my Mr. right." She said showing off her wedding ring.

"Yeah, I know, you told me repeatedly. So what was the meeting about?" I asked losing patience.

"Nothing important, just your basic, do your best and smile bright and make me look good kind of speech."

"Ah, thank god." I stated relieved placing my hand over my racing heart.

"For a minute there I thought I was in trouble."

Lauren snickered as we reached our adjacent desk, grabbing our belongings.

"Yes, then Mr. Cullen would have to punish you with a spanking." She replied giving me a teasing look.

I blushed embarrassed.

"Please, will you stop?" I begged as we headed out of the dark building together.

Lauren continued to giggle at my infatuation with our boss.

* * *

I opened my front door to a dark room. My hand ran across the surface on the wall searching for the light switch in the pitch back. Once I found it and turned it on, a smile spread to my face seeing the one individual that always lighten up my day.

"Hey baby, I'm home."

I watched as she eagerly jogged over to me. The sound of ringing bells followed her every move. Setting my purse on the nearby table, I kneeled down on the ground waiting for her to reach me. Once she was close enough I embraced her in my arms picking her up as I stood.

"Did you miss me Whiskers?" I asked happily, petting her furry body. She purred loudly as I gave the top of her head a small kiss.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Note:** Review. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, informing me it was yet another day. I moved my hand over the noisy device shutting it off.

**Stupid loud thing.**

**You would think with all the technology of today, people would have invented something more pleasant to wake up to. **

I let out a tried moan, stretching my sore muscles out. A light pat on my covers caught my attention. I smiled sleepily towards my cat. He looked over at me high on alert and ready for his next meal.

"You hungry Whiskers?"

He let out a purr as I rubbed his head the way he liked. Once fully awake I got up leaving the comfort of my bed, heading to the kitchen with Whiskers not far behind.

**Okay, what's on the schedule today?**

**Work.**

I let out a frustrated groan at the thought. It's not that I minded working, but it was Saturday and there was no eye candy on Saturday. It would just be me and my stack of files that I had to get finished by Monday.

**What a fun weekend this is shaping up to be.**

**Maybe now I can actually get some real work done.**

**

* * *

**

After I finished feeding Whiskers and making my own self something to eat, I headed towards my closet in search of something to wear.

The one good thing about working on the weekends was I could wear whatever the hell I wanted and not care. I was going to be the only one there after all.

I looked high and low finally settling on a pair of blue jeans, a plain gray shirt and sandals. I didn't put too much effort on my hair or face either. I opted for just putting my hair up in a quick, messy bun and no makeup.

* * *

I opened the door to the quiet, darken floor, turning the lights on. I didn't liking the eerie feeling it gave me to be alone in a big, darken place. It always reminded me of horror movies. The moment you think all is calm and fine and then bam! The killer appears, scaring the shit out of you.

**Okay, not the best time to be thinking of this.**

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head as I made my way inside. I had a lot to get done and I had to concentrate. I turned on my desk lamp, giving me extra light before I began working on my first set of files.

I worked hard, determined to prove to myself as well as Mr. Cullen I could do this job and a great job at that.

* * *

Four hours later, I was tired, my fingers were sore from typing so much and I was on my last file.

**Thank you, god!**

I was busy typing, anxious to finish quickly, when I heard the sound of footsteps. I didn't pay attention to the noise thinking it was probably a janitor. The maintenance people often came over on the weekends if there were any complaints or special requests on needing something clean.

"Ms. Swan, nice to see you're making an effort."

I froze in my seat with my fingers hovered in the air above the keyboard. I turned to see the back of Mr. Cullen's head as he entered his office.

**Fuck my life!**

**No, just fuck me.**

**What is he even doing here on a Saturday?**

**Maybe he's behind on some work too.**

I took my first real look at him of the today. My breath caught in my chest. Mr. Cullen was not his normal formal wear, clean cut self. His hair was not gelled down like usual, instead it was tossed around in a sexy mess. It looked good enough to tug, hard. As far as his clothes went, he was wearing comfortable fit, blue jeans like me and a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, showing off his shapely arms.

**Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?**

I let out a breath in relief and hit the print button on my computer. Glad I was finally done with last week's work. I gathered the thick pile of papers putting them in their rightful places when my intercom went off.

"Ms. Swan, if you want your welcome to join me in here while you finish your work." I looked up questioningly to find Mr. Cullen giving me a wave from the boarding room. I bit my lip wondering if I should tell him I just finished or take the opportunity to get to know my boss better. I did have notes I needed to revise. I could do that while I watched Mr. sexy work. It didn't take long for me to make up my mind. I quickly grabbed my notes and proceeded over to the large conference room. I hesitated as I opened the door, remembering I wasn't really in work wear clothes. Mr. Cullen kept his eyes to his papers that were scattered across the table as he gestured to a chair.

"Have a seat."

I did as told feeling like a little girl next to him. I don't know why but Mr. Cullen just had a way of making me feel uneasy even in his normal wear, weekend days. I wasn't even sure if he knew he had that effect on me. He was so serious all the time, I wondered if he ever actually did relax. I wondered if he had a crazy, party side or a hidden angered side. He was such a mystery. A mystery I would love to solve.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" He asked moving his eyes from his work to me.

"I didn't say anything." I quickly replied hoping I didn't just get caught eyeing him.

"You don't have to say anything, I sense it. So, what is it?" Mr. Cullen asked keeping his eyes to me.

I had many questions, some too embarrassing and personal to ask. I stuck with the most suitable question I could think of.

"I'm just curious, how did you get to own this company? I mean, you're not much older than me."

Mr. Cullen was quiet for a few minutes before a lazy smile spread across his face.

"You mean how is that somewhat as young as me has been able to climb the ladder of success so early on and is as successful as I am today?" He rephrased my question.

"Well, yeah." I stated feeling retarded.

Mr. Cullen let out a light chuckle, letting me know he wasn't offended by my question. I for one was shocked to see this side of my boss. I never saw him so carefree before. For once, he wasn't Mr. Cullen, my boss; he was Edward, the carefree, laid back man.

"Well, this was original my father's company and when he got older and fell ill, I took over." He said off in the distance as if deep in thought.

"He must be proud of you, to follow in his footsteps and be as successful at it." I praised trying to lift his spirits.

Edward left out a huff before he answered.

"Not really. I was never thrilled at the idea of having an office job; I actually wanted to be a musician growing up."

I had to stop myself from daydreaming of what Edward would look like playing an instrument and singing in his sensual voice before I accidentally jumped him.

"My father refused to accept any son of his would become a starving artist, barely making ends meet. He sat me down and lectured me on what a big mistake I would be making in pursuing a career in music and that his firm was the way to go. My father was never satisfied with anything I did, even when I did do what he asked. He was a truly miserable man."

I frowned seeing the sadness in Edward's eyes. I wanted so badly to reach out across the table and take his fidgeting hand in mine but I stopped myself short remembering my place.

"That must have been hard, growing up in that environment." I suggested suddenly grateful for my understanding, loving parents.

"It wasn't always bad. I mean, my dad was a hard ass, but my mom was a real softy." He confessed lighting up at the thought of his mother.

I couldn't help but smile as well as he went on talking about her.

"She was the one I went to whenever I had a confrontation with my dad or was feeling depressed. She always knew just what to say to cheer me up, still does. I thank god, I have such an understanding, comforting mother. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how I would have made it all those years growing up around my demanding father."

"So did you ever sit your father down and tell him how he made you feel?" I asked; curious of whom this sad man in front of me was wondering where my confident boss went.

"No, I was never brave enough and then he died and it was too late, not that it would really matter. My father never showed me any signs of affection growing up. The only sign of love I ever got from him was his company. Before he died he handed over all ownership to me."

**Maybe that's why he takes his job so seriously.**

**Maybe he feels like, if he doesn't do a good job he's in some way failing his father.**

**God, I would hate to work a job I never really liked to begin with and now Edward's stuck here.**

"I know he loved me deep down, he just didn't know how to show it." Edward stated before glancing back down at his papers.

"So much for work." He said glancing at his expensive watch.

I bit my lower lip nervously, hoping he wasn't mad at me for interrupting his train of thought.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to leave you to your work?"

Edward stopped me, gesturing me to stay put.

"Don't apologize, your fine where you are. Besides, it's actually nice to talk to someone about something other than work." He confessed giving me a small smile.

**I love you.**

"Umm, so…" I started but was soon interrupted by another female voice filling the air.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. I had a feeling when I couldn't get you on your cell you would be here." The blonde bombshell voiced, leaning against the door frame.

I swear my jaw nearly hit the floor. She was beautiful. She looked like a freaken model, wearing a white blouse with a v neck line and a black and white knee high, plaid skirt and black pumps. Her outfit was fitted showing off her curvy body and was accessorized with dark red lipstick.

"Hey, sorry, I had some things to catch up on." Edward announced getting up from his seat to greet the goddess.

Edward looked like a nervous wreck around her. Then again, who wouldn't be? She put all the girls that worked around here to shame. Not one of them could pull off such a sexy look and still look classy at the same time, as well as grabbing Edward's attention.

She was perfect, the prefect hair with every strain in place, the perfect curvy yet small figure, the prefect model face. They were both disgustingly prefect together, it made me want to gag.

**Is there such a thing as being too prefect?**

I was a laughing joke next to this woman. There she was with straight, golden locks, looking like a shampoo commercial next to my boring, brown hair, carelessly toss in a bun. Her clothes were vibrant and sexy, making her look like a woman who took charge and her red lipstick gave her an edge, next to me who was wearing basic on the go clothes that were pale and lose and wearing no makeup.

"Oh, Rosalie this is Bella Swan one of my staff members, Bella this is Rosalie my girlfriend." Edward introduced us, lightly wrapping his arms around the woman's waist.

"So, are we still going out to dinner or what?" Rosalie asked in a seductive voice.

**Do they not realize I'm still here?**

**Hello!**

"Yeah, ah…" Edward started looking back and forth between his girlfriend and me with an unsure look. As if he wasn't sure where to go. It was quite cute, but easy to see who would win.

"Don't worry; I'll lock up for you Mr. Cullen." I voiced sweetly, not wanting to forget that fact that he was my boss and I was on thin ice as it was with my work.

Edward gave me a nod in approval turning back into the boss.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, see you Monday."

I shook my head in agreement not finding the words. I felt the tug on my heart as I watched Mr. Cullen and Rosalie walk out, hand in hand.

* * *

**Note**: Review! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

You know that the whole seduction scene in movies, where a woman dressed to kill, walks into a room getting the guy of her dreams attention? The one where the guy become a fumbling idiot after one glance at the woman, following her around like a lost puppy?

Well, that's bullshit. That never happens in real life. Most of the time the man doesn't even notice the woman's change in appearance and if he does, it's for the wrong reasons. Changing one's look never changes anything. Why would I think any differently, I don't know?

I just wanted Edward to see me as a woman, rather than just an employee. I wanted him to look at me the way he looked at Rosalie. I wanted to be known as an attractive woman through his eyes, rather than the daydreamer, known for my constant mistakes and weird behavior.

I bought a new dress over the weekend, after seeing what Edward was into. I ended up getting this knee length, black dress that hugged my body and had a slit on one side, going from my knee to mid- thigh. It was sexy and classy not slutty at all. I put my hair up in a neat bun and added a little red lipstick for some color, as well as wanted to draw Edward's attention to my mouth.

I spent a little extra time than I normally would on my appearance today, making sure everything looked good and was in its rightful place before I headed off to work.

I headed to my work floor noticing I was the last one to arrive. Something told me once Edward saw my outfit; time would be the last thing on his mine. I smirked at the thought proceeding to my desk as the woman in the office started to notice my new appearance; some doing double takes in shock.

"Nice outfit." Lauren whispered across the room.

I gave small thanks in return setting my purse down on my desk. Just as I was about to take my seat the intercom went off.

"Ms. Swan, please step into my office for a moment."

**I swear his voice gives me chills.**

**There was something about, it was rough, yet smooth at the same time.**

**Edward could make anything sound sexy.**

I happily strolled over towards Mr. Cullen's office, swaying my hips back and forth making it know to the woman in the room I was there, though they didn't give a shit. The shock over my clothing choice was over and they were all concentrated on their work now.

I headed inside Edward's office, trying to act confident, sexy and carefree. Today he was back to his clean cut self, wearing a classic black suit, white shirt and a navy blue tie, looking hot as always. I wanted so badly to grab him by his tie and give him a sinister kiss on the lips.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Cullen?" I asked softening my voice a little, but not to the point where it was obvious.

Edward looked up from his paper work seeing my new appearance for the first time. His eyes widen for a second scanning me over before going back to their normal size. I was about to silently congratulate myself when he spoke.

"Ms. Swan, you're late." He informed, sounding irritated and like he meant business.

I always did like the thought of a guy be dominating, pushing me against the wall or on a desk, telling me what to do, owning me.

**So sexy.**

"I thought we went over this Ms. Swan, I expect better from you. What happened? You started getting back on track and now you're slipping again." He stated in frustration.

**Shit, is it too late to ask for a spanking and call us even?**

**Damn any touch from his hands would be magic.**

"By the way, what are you wearing Ms. Swan?" He suddenly asked.

I thought maybe he was joking but the tone in his voice told me differently. I scrunched my face up in confusion not quite sure what he was implying.

"A dress, I don't quite get the question." I said trying not to sound like a total idiot.

**Too late!**

"Ms. Swan that dress is inappropriate for the workplace. What you wear on time off is up to you, but when you're here, you will uphold to a certain dress code. That slit is very high and not very ladylike."

**Did he just call me a slut? **

**Damn, I'm getting turned on again.**

**Why am I so easy around him?**

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I don't' see the problem. I'm wearing a dress which is up to dress code standards. You can't see my flesh through the slit unless I sit and I sit behind a desk, not to mention work with a room full of women. So I don't think they care what I look like."

**Yes, that's right, everyone I work with on my department are women, big shocker right?**

"Well, well, look at the balls on you." Edward replied.

I blushed feeling embarrassed for my disagreement with him. I worried he was upset. I think I was the first employee to actually talk back to him. I covered my mouth with my hand, wishing I could take back my words as Edward watched amused.

"Don't be embarrassed Ms. Swan, I actually like my workers to have a little spunk in them. It's nice to see you passionate about something. However, I do not like the lateness. It's insulting."

"Sorry Mr. Cullen." I said, feeling like my plan completely failed.

Edward's face unexpectedly softened.

"Bella…"

**I think I just came.**

**I loved how my name just flows off of his tongue.**

**Oh, how I would love to hear my name escape his mouth in ecstasy. **

"…why are you wearing this, seriously?"

I watched as Mr. Cullen, my sexy, hard ass boss, left the room, and sexy, carefree Edward came in. It was almost as if he was playing the roles of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"I look at these girls wearing outfit you would be ashamed to show your own mother, trying to impress men and get further, the wrong way." He announced gesturing to my co-workers before turning back to face me.

"You know what I noticed about you Ms. Bella Swan?"

I shook my head no, nervous and excited at the same time to hear his views on me.

"You're the smart, clever one, the one that won't take crap from anyone. You're not a follower, you're a leader. A true individual, you're your own person."

My heart pounded in my chest as Edward got up from his seat and started coming over to me.

"So, why are you following the pack? Your better than this." he praised, stepping even closer.

I nearly moaned when he took ahold of my chin raising my eyes to meet his beautiful green ones.

"Honestly, you don't need the makeup either. You look better with it off." He confessed.

**Reminder: lose the dress and make up and change underwear on lunch break.**

Mr. Cullen released my face once he finished making his point and I apologized for god only knows how many times before heading back to my desk completely dumbfounded.

**Edward likes the natural type, yet his dating a freaken model.**

**I don't get men.**

**They say they like one thing and then go for something completely different.**

**Their like, Bipolar.**

I wondered if what Edward said to me about my appearance was really true or if it was all just bullshit.

Edward was looking for a worker after all, not a girlfriend.

**Maybe he meant as a worker he like the natural, covered up look, because than he wouldn't feel tempted and he could concentrate on his work and not get in trouble with his own girl.**

**Men, always thinking with their dicks. **

I should make a shirt with that slogan; I bet I would rack up lots of dough on that. However, I don't think that would make men very happy.

**Who gives a shit what men think? **

**They obviously don't give a shit what women do.**

**I have to stop distracting myself.**

**Work, remember? **

**Focus.**

**That shade of blue on Edward's tie really brings out his green eyes**

**I think I'm a lost cause.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I headed to the bathroom on my lunch break; all hot and bothered thanks to Edward's words. I looked around to make sure all the stalls were unoccupied before proceeding. Then I entered the closest stall to me, locking the door. I couldn't believe I would ever stoop so low as of to touch myself in dirty place, like the bathroom, but I was desperate.

I made sure not to touch any of the walls or the toilet for that matter, standing in the center of the stall. Sliding my eager hand into my wet underwear, I silently thanked god for the slit on the side of my dress allowing easy access. A small moan escaped my lips at the feeling. In no time my breathing picked up coming out as pants.

"Ohh, mmm." I moaned out feeling my end nearing.

Unexpectedly the bathroom door opened. I bit my lip, silencing my noises of pleasure, hoping no one could hear my heavy breathing and find out what I was doing. Jessica's annoying voice cut through the air, causing my hand movements to halt. I worked on calming myself down as Jessica began doing was she did best, chatting.

"They are so having an affair."

"What? Jessica you don't know that."

I rolled my eyes at Jessica's gossiping ways as I withdrew my hand from my underwear, knowing I wouldn't be finishing anytime soon.

"Oh please, it's so obvious. Bella is always making stupid mistakes and getting called to Mr. Cullen's office, your telling me she does that by accident, please."

**She's talking about me?**

"Have you ever seen Mr. Cullen call anyone else out on their mistakes? Shit, I would have made mistakes a long time ago if I knew it would grab the boss's attention." She went on.

"Your right." Another girl agreed.

"And did you see that dress she was wearing today, please." Jessica nitpicked.

**Hey, what's wrong with my dress?**

"But he's seeing Rosalie." The other girl protested.

"Come on, you know what happen at the last office party. They had a huge fight and she took off leaving him just standing there like an idiot. She's too high maintenance for him, they will never last." Jessica argued.

**Does Edward know his employees think we're having an affair?**

**Great, the last thing I want to be known as is the office slut, especially when it's not true.**

That was my breaking point.

I waited for the group of woman to leave before removing my soaked underwear, putting them in my bag and headed out.

**What am I doing?**

**I'm threatening my job.**

**I'm messing up my reputation.**

**I have to stop this.**

**I'm here to work, not to grab the boss's attention.**

I decided to head home with the time I had left and change back into my usual attire.

* * *

I felt Edward, I mean Mr. Cullen pass by my desk, probably noticing my change of clothes. I didn't dare look up and he didn't say anything. I continued on my work, throwing my feelings for him away and concentrating on what I came there to do, work.

"You okay Bella; you seem out of it this afternoon?" He asked, standing by my desk. I could see his shadow on my paper work.

"Fine." I replied, not bothering to look up from my papers.

"It's not your coworkers is it?" Mr. Cullen asked.

I finally looked up to see him eyeing the room at my colleagues before turning back to face me.

"No." I said flatly.

"You know you can come to me if you have any problems, work related, I mean."

I nodded in response, just wanting to go back to work.

"Is that all Mr. Cullen?"

He looked taken back for a minute at my lack of emotion.

"Yes, carry on." He said frowning slightly.

I started to look over my papers again when I felt a hand lightly squeeze my shoulder, causing me to tense up.

"Don't worry about what the others say. You're doing fine Bella. He stated before removing his hand.

"Thanks." I replied, as he walked away.

"Hey girl, what's wrong with you?" Lauren asked from her desk.

"What do you mean?"

"You're like, mopey dick." She joked.

I rolled my eyes at her humor as she continued.

"And Mr. Cullen is like up your ass. He keeps looking over at you."

I shrugged going back to work.

I know such news should have thrilled me, to hear Mr. Cullen was staring at me, but it didn't. Not when I had my coworkers already thinking we were having an affair or knowing he had a prefect girlfriend, and not when I knew he didn't feel for me what I did for him.

"Ms. Swan, I need a word with you." I heard from my intercom.

I took a deep breath heading over to Mr. Cullen's office, ignoring the looks I got along the way. I came in to find him sitting on his work couch instead of behind his desk.

"Shut the door and have a seat." He instructed, patting a spot next to him.

I did as told; trying to get comfortable on the cushion I was sitting on, as Mr. Cullen started to speak.

"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me."

Before I know what I was doing, my lips closed the distant between us, and pressed against his. Edward's form stiffened. I know I should have stopped but I couldn't. His lips were so soft and they matched mine perfectly. I slid my tongue in his mouth with what little room I was allowed, caressing his scared, backed up tongue, tasting his sweetness. I couldn't help it, I moaned.

Suddenly, Edward's hands slid up my arms towards my shoulders. Even though his mouth had yet to move with mine, I was thrilled by the little touch of encouragement. My hands gripped on his hair wanting him closer. Then I felt it. A little shove. That's when I realized Edward wasn't trying to pull me closer to him; he was trying to push me away.

"Ms. Swan…" He looked between being pissed and utterly confused.

**Oh shit, back to Swan.**

**I'm in trouble.**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

**What the hell am I doing?**

"Umm, umm…" I trailed off feeling panicked.

I couldn't think. I couldn't face him. I was so embarrassed. I hurried out of his office as tears filled my eyes.

I worked fast grabbing my things from my desk as tears slid down my face, wanting to get out before Mr. Cullen had a chance to ask me back to explain myself. Lauren noticed, in fact, the whole room noticed and was at a standstill.

"What's wrong Bella, What did he say?" Lauren asked concerned.

I couldn't speak I was too upset. I just shook my head, silently telling her to let it go before heading off the floor with my stuff. I'm sure to them it looked like I got fired.

**Shit, I probably will after the stunt I pulled.**

I would never be able to look at Edward the same and he would never look at me the same either. He will probably think I'm like all the others, trying to sleep my way to the top. What's worst, he had a girlfriend and I knew. I knew he had a girlfriend and I still kissed him.

I couldn't help myself, he looked so sweet. His beautiful green eyes were full of compassion for me. At that moment, all the little things between us came flooding back, the way he looked at me so caringly, the way he talked to me Saturday, opening up about his past, and the way he touched me, whether it was holding my chin or giving my shoulder a light squeeze. I had a moment of weakness, and now that moment might have cost me my job. It certainly cost me my respect.

**God, I'm pathetic.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **Reviews are the best! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I was so stressed out about the kiss with Mr. Cullen; I didn't think I would ever be able to face him again. I searched for jobs in the newspaper and on the web but nothing was catching my eye. I was about to give up and call my old job asking if they would take me back when there was a knock on my door.

I went over in my pajama pants and tang top, with messy bed hair, not giving a shit, thinking it was probably a salesman and maybe my appearance would scare them off. I opened the door to find none other than Mr. Cullen standing there in his business attire, looking pissed off.

**Shit!**

**Wait, how the hell does he know where I live?**

"Ms. Swan, you do realize today is a work day. I hope you have a good excuse for not showing up or even bothering to call."

"I thought I was fired." I voiced confused, trying not to let Edward's beauty affect me.

**Does he pay all his employees a house visit when they don't show up to work or is it just me?**

**There you go again Bella, making it seem like Mr. Cullen has feelings for you when it's clear he doesn't. **

**Remember the one sided kiss followed by the humiliating walk out of the office?**

"When did I say that? I don't recall firing you." Edward stated annoyed.

"But I kissed you."

**That's great; give him another chance to fire you.**

**I'm sure he probably wants to just pretend it was all a bad dream.**

"Yeah, that I remember. I actually wanted to talk to you about that, but then you never showed up."

**What, he wanted to talk about the kiss?**

**What the fuck is there to talk about?**

**I kissed him, he didn't kiss me back, nuff said.**

"So I'm not fired?" I questioned, confused that Edward could still want me to work with him, knowing I made a pass at him.

"I think we established that already Ms. Swan, please try to keep up. Now, about the kiss, care to explain?" He asked, clearly losing patience.

**Why does it matter, it happened, end of story.**

**It's not like he enjoyed it, right?**

"I'm sorry, I just have been under a lot of stress, but that is no excuse for what I did and I understand if you want to reconsider firing me."

**What is wrong with me?**

**Here Mr. Cullen is trying to help me redeem myself and I keep asking to get fired.**

"Bella I know you're not a sleep your way to the top kind of girl. It's okay, people make mistakes, just don't let it happen again." He said, softening his voice.

"Of course not."

**Of course I'm not going to kiss him again, knowing he doesn't feel the same.**

**I can't go through that humiliation again.**

"I'm giving you another chance, now I want to see you back in the office tomorrow morning and on time." Edward stressed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Note: **Review please! Sorry this chapter is so short. I had writer's block. Hopefully I will be able to come up with more next time. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I hate to say this, but I'm finding that I have no inspiration towards my stories expect one. For some reason all my inspiration is going towards The Escort. I'm going to try and finish this story the best I can, but I do not think this story will last much longer. I will be lucky if I get to ten chapters on this story. Sorry to disappoint readers, but honestly if I had to choose, I would much rather lose inspiration over this story rather than The Escort. Thank you for reading and hopefully you'll stick through till the end. ;)

* * *

I watched as Edward griped his messy hair in stress after hanging up his phone, clearly not happy with the way the conversation went.

"Problems?" I asked, as I took a spot in front of his desk.

Edward removed his tight grip, smoothing out his hair, before turning his attention to me.

"Rosalie can't come to the party."

"Oh." I replied, not sure what to say.

Tonight, the company was having their yearly office party. It was a happy event for employees and bosses from the work place to come together and socialize. You know, get drunk, make an ass of yourself and have to deal with the repercussions the next day.

**Fun times.**

"It's not a big deal, she has to work late." Edward said shrugging it off as if it meant nothing, though the stressed out man I saw not too long ago told me something differently.

"What about you?" He asked unexpectedly.

"What about me?"

I was still recovering from my embarrassment over kissing Edward and getting rejected; I wanted to make sure I understood what he was asking. I didn't need any added humiliation.

"Are you bringing anyone to the party tonight?" Edward rephrased.

"Oh, I'm not seeing anyone, so no, just me, myself and I." I joked, starting to feel weird, having Edward's eyes on me as if he was taking in my every word.

I waited for him to voice his needs from calling me in but he said nothing. He just kept staring at me, as if deep in thought.

**Okay this is feeling awkward, like the kiss.**

"Did you want something?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Ah yes, sorry." He voiced waking up from his trance.

"I need you to make a couple of notes for me."

"Okay." I said taking a seat in the unoccupied chair.

I took out my pen bringing it to my note pad, but nothing came out.

"Come on, work dang it." I voiced frustrated, shaking it.

"Here, I have another you can…" Edward cut himself off as the ink from my pen squirted on his nice, white shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I stressed, I reached over without thinking, snatching the napkin that was under Edward's coffee cup and began to wipe the stain.

I started to panic when I realized I was touching Edward, not only that, but I was making the stain worse, smearing it. Edward grabbed my hand, halting my movements.

"Don't bother." He stated calmly, before stepping back from me, in the direction of his closet.

I gasped as Edward removed his shirt right in front of me. Sure, his back was too me, but still. I was able to get a glimpse of his tone chest and muscular back before turning around to give him privacy.

"Miss Swan, are you going to take notes or are you going to continue looking out the window?" He teased.

I turned back to find a fully dressed Edward again. I headed back to my seat as he so kindly handed me one of his pens with an amused look plaster to his face.

**Jerk, he knew what he was doing to me.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day went off without a problem and before I knew it, it was party time. Usually office parties consisted of only employees from the same work place, however, I noticed Mr. Cullen's parties were different. He had other big corporations at the party as well. I guess he was in the mind set, the more the merrier.

Everything was going fine at the party. I spent most of my time away from the large crowds of loud people, hiding away in corners, sipping on my drink, watching Edward chit chat with different firms, laughing everyone in a while. It was good to see him happy for a change. Every time I saw him, he was always so serious. Our eyes met across the room a couple of times during his conversations with a group of people. I felt a shiver run down my spine. He made me feel so unglued. If only he felt the same. If only he wasn't taken. If only…

"Bella, is that you?" I turned away from Edward's gaze to see none other than the asshole of all assholes, my ex, James.

I worked as James's assistant at his firm. He was a workaholic that cared more about his work life and his slut, secretary than me.

"James." I stated, firmly.

It had been six months since our relationship ended, excuse me, I mean six months since James stated he was leaving me for his slut. Though I was over him, it still pissed me off. It pissed me off that a human being would do that to another human being. It pissed me off that James was acting like it never happened. It pissed me off that I used to think he was the one.

"You remember Amber right?" He asked gesturing to the little tramp attached to his hip.

**Is that a fucking joke?**

**Of course I remember her.**

**I remember walking in on you fucking her!**

"Hey Bella."

**Skank!**

"Hi." I replied coldly, she didn't catch on.

Neither one was getting the hint.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I don't think we meant." Edward said coming over, standing by my side.

I could see the concern on Edward face. I guess my discomfort was noticeable after all.

"James Vacher and this is Amber Snider, my fiancée." He voiced proudly, looking at me as he said the words.

I gasped taken back.

**Fiancée?**

"Fiancée?" I questioned, feeling like I was on a verge of a breakdown.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know did you?" James's tramp rubbed it in, flaunting the rock in my face.

**I swear to god, if this bitch does not move her hand out of my face she won't have a hand left.**

I felt Edward grab my shoulder bringing me closer to him.

"So how do you know, my Bella?" Edward questioned James, giving him a hard look.

**His Bella?**

**Well, I did work for him, so I guess in a way…**

"You're Bella?" James teased before turning his attention back to me.

"So what, you two are together?" he continued amused.

"That's really none of your concern, and I would appreciate if you didn't harass any of my employees." Edward lectured, standing his ground.

"Well Bella, you really did move up, didn't you? Nothing like a rich boss to get you all hot and bothered huh?"

Before I could do anything Edward's hand made contact with James's face. James face soon made contact with the floor. His slut fiancée shrieked in surprise, before working on helping her worthless, cheating ass, husband to be, up.

"Don't come back here, you're not welcome." Edward warned.

James gave me a hard look before taking off with his Amber. They truly deserved each other.

Once the coast was clear and the party was back to its noise, happy ways, Edward turned back to me. I couldn't believe he just punch a guy for me, I'm ex to boot. There was something that was so sexy, so sweet about it. It didn't hurt that James deserved it either.

"Thanks." I voiced, still amazed Edward went out of his way to help me.

"No problem, I can't stand assholes like that. Have fun and try to enjoy the party." He said, giving my shoulder a light squeeze before heading off to talk to more people.

**I think I'm in love.**

* * *

I spent the rest of the night getting buzzed. Once I had my fair share of alcohol I had only thing on my mind, rest.

The party was still going strong and there weren't many places left to sit. I headed to Mr. Cullen's office knowing it was off limits to partiers. I could take a nap in there.

I throw the door open smiling to self at the sight of the couch. I curled up in ball only to feel the couch sink down beside me. I turned around to see a buzzed Edward. He had an amused look on his face. He reached out without saying anything and started to run his hand through my hair.

"You know, I' m not really into blondes, brunettes are more my thing." He voiced huskily, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

**Maybe he had more to drink than I thought.**

"You do realize your dating a blonde, so I would beg to differ." I argued.

Edward didn't reply instead he leaned in, sniffing my neck.

"What are you doing?" I giggled, seeing how wasted he was, how loose the drinks have made him.

"You smell good." Edward said finally meeting my eyes.

"Oh, umm, thanks? Do you sniff all your employees?" I giggled.

"Maybe, if they smelt as good as you, I would." He praised.

I leaned forward myself, taking in his manly cologne, wanting to get a good whiff of the intoxicating aroma I'm around every day.

"You smell nice too." I agreed.

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"You want to hear a secret?" Edward asked leaning in a little.

"You're gay?" I joked.

He snickered before continuing.

"No."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I dated Rosalie solely to impress my father. I was never attracted to her, I'm still not."

I quickly sobered up at his confession.

"What?"

"She a beautiful girl, but we just don't click. She knows as well." He admitted.

"So, why are you still together?"

I didn't understand how someone could date someone, only for appearance reasons. How someone could pretend to feel what they obvious didn't.

I couldn't understand how Edward craved his father's approval so much and what's worse, his father was dead. He could never talk to him about it, have closure.

"I don't know. We're used to being together. It's easier to stay together rather than go out and find someone else." Edward voiced.

**That's so sad.**

"When you kissed me, I freaked out because; I wanted to kiss you back."

**What?**

"I don't know what it is, but I feel very drawn to you." Edward whispered, eyeing my mouth.

"I feel the same way."

Suddenly Edward's lips crashed on mine. It was heaven. I eagerly kissed him back. Our kisses were sloppy, lazily, obvious due to the alcohol but I didn't care because Edward was finally kissing me back.

Edward hovered over me, lightly resting his body over mine as we continued to carelessly make out.

Edward rested more of his weight down on my body, it wasn't ideal but it wasn't intolerable. I felt his mouth leave mine, sliding down to my neck. I shivered at the feeling, waiting for his next move when I heard it, a snore. Edward was asleep. We were making out and he freaken fell asleep on me.

**Damn Alcohol!**

**Oh, well, I needed a nap anyways.**

I closed my eyes falling asleep to the feeling of Edward's warm body on mine and light sounds of his snores.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I was sleeping soundly with a smiled spread across my face. I had the best dream, Edward actually admitted he liked me and we made out. Surely, my dream was mocking me at one point, having Edward fall asleep on me, but even after that, it was still one of the best dreams I ever had. It felt so real. I could feel Edward's lips on mine when we kissed, even taste them. I could feel the weight and warmth of his body on top of mine.

I slowly woke up expecting to find myself in my bed. That didn't happen. My eyes widen when I realized where I was. I was at work, in Mr. Cullen's office. I never left work last night.

**I must have had too much to drink and passed out on the couch.**

I went to get up when I was meant with resistance. I looked up to find I wasn't alone. I was freaking out.

**Shit, what happened last night?**

I froze once I saw the guy's face.

**Shit, Edward?**

**Last night wasn't a dream, it really happened?**

The smile returned to my face at my discovery. Edward looked so cute cuddled against me, but unfortunately I had to pee. I tried to wiggle free from his hold but it didn't work, instead my movements cause Edward to hold me closer as he nuzzled my neck.

"Rosalie." He moaned against my neck, in protest of me leaving my spot.

Upset at the small smile that covered his face as he said his girlfriend's name, I roughly pushed him off me, moving off the couch. My clothes were all disheveled and wrinkled from sleeping on the couch, but I didn't cared.

"What, what's going on?" Edward asked finally waking up.

His head shot up scanning his surroundings. His hair was a mess. I kind of humorous and sexy mess, the way it stuck out. His eyes stopped on me, noticing I was in the room.

"Bella?" He questioned, completely clueless.

"Yeah." I snapped back, still upset with his delight over the thought of Rosalie.

"Oh my god, what happen last night?" He blurted out, holding his head in his hands.

I wouldn't be surprise if he had a pounding headache from all the alcohol he had.

"Oh nothing, just you saying you prefer me over your girlfriend and a little making out." I confessed almost gladly, seeing how horrified Edward looked at the idea.

"Bella, I think we should just forget about what happen last night, I was really drunk and it was wrong." Edward stated, trying to get back to his boss ways.

**Are you kidding me?**

**Last night was the best night of my life and you want me to forget it ever happened?**

It was a little hard to take him seriously with that hair and the memory of last night fresh in my head.

"Are you saying you don't find me attractive?" I asked annoyed, putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella, I don't think this is appropriate."

"Kiss me." I demanded.

"What?"

"Kiss me. You say it was all the alcohol talking, let's just see." I voiced, walking back over to him.

Edward looked scared. Scared of what I wasn't sure. I didn't care either. I was sick of playing nice and being subtle. I knew he felt something for me too and it was about time he admitted it.

"Bella." He protested.

I ignored his warnings and grabbed the back off his head bringing my lips up to his. I'm sure my breath wasn't the best at the moment but then again Edward's wasn't the greatest either, considering we both had morning breath and didn't have a chance to brush our teeth.

Usually I would discourage such kisses, finding them gross and unsanitary but I was willing to take my chances.

It took a moment before Edward responded moving his hands to my waist. I waited for the inevitable shove but it never came, instead I was pulled closer and Edward joined the kiss, matching my steady pace. I sighed against his lips, glad he was finally letting me in, instead of pushing me away.

**His lips are firm and tasty.**

**I can't get enough. **

I was about to add my tongue when a sound of someone clearing there throat brought me back down to earth. Edward and I pulled apart to see none other than his girlfriend Rosalie standing by the door.

"Wow, really Edward? I never took you for a cheater." She snapped, looking less than thrilled at the scene before her.

"Rosalie, I can explain." Edward stated, looking panicked.

**I can't wait to hear him explain this.**

**Why does he care what she thinks anyways?**

"No don't, it's cool. I think we both knew this day would come. I actually had my eye on another guy for a while now. I hope all works out for you two." she said coolly, before walking out.

**Huh?**

**That's it?**

I stood there in shock. Rosalie gave Edward up so easily, no fight what so ever. It made me wondered if her feelings for him where just as fake as his supposedly were for her. Then again, Rosalie didn't look like the kind of girl that had to fight for men. They probably just flocked to her. What shocked me more was when Edward went after Rosalie, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

**What's wrong with this picture?**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Review if you want, there is probably only one chapter left.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what happened. It was clear as day, Edward left me to go after her. He didn't want me, he never did.

Upset, I headed over to my desk grabbing any and all personalized stuff off of it, like pictures and congratulation cards I got for my job from my friends and family, before opening my desk drawers and clearing out all my pens and work files, shoving them in a small box I kept under my desk, just in case.

Once done, I snatch my jacket off the back of my chair about to head out when I realized in all my anger and pain I forgot my shoes in Mr. Cullen's room. I set my box of stuff on my desk about to proceed over to his office when Edward started over to me with a confused look on his face.

"Bella…" He started to voice, but he cut himself off noticing the box of my belongings I had on top of my desk.

"I forgot my shoes, I'm just going to get them real quick and then I'll be out of your hair." I announced walking passed him.

I picked up speed, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, not wanting to hear his reasons for leaving me in my spot. It didn't take a genius to know Rosalie was a beautiful, man luring woman. I'm sure any man would prefer a supermodel to an average plain Jane, any day.

Why would Edward be any different? I guess I thought maybe, no, I hoped. I hoped he was different from the rest. I guess I was wrong. He was a man after all. To most men, looks were more important than personality, shame on me for thinking otherwise.

I picked up the first shoe I saw, which happened to be my left pump, putting it on. Once I had it securely on, I hobbled around the room off balance and began searching for my missing, right shoe. Edward's face expression never changed. In fact, he grew even more confused as the seconds passed.

"Okay, did I miss something? I'm getting the feeling your mad at me, and I can't for the life of me understand why. What happened in the last ten minutes while I was gone?" He asked scrunching his face up in puzzlement.

I kneeled down on the ground, lowering my head to floor level as I looked under the couch for my runaway pump.

"I just realized something about you, that's all." I stated bitterly, frustrated I felt the need to explain myself to him.

"And what is that?" He asked curious and somewhat defensive, catching on to my annoyance.

"Yes." I expressed, successfully finding my other shoes, pulling it out from under the sofa.

I got back up on my feet putting on the heel, when I noticed Edward was still waiting for my answer.

"I can't work in the same environment as you, knowing you don't feel the same." I said proceeding towards the door, which Edward happened to be blocking with his body.

"Bella, I was just…"

"I know, telling Rose I was the one who kissed you and that you want nothing to do with me in that way." I went on, sick of feeling rejected.

Edward frowned at my remark, clearing not liking my take on things. I went to sneak pass him, but he placed his hand out, stopping me in my tracks.

"No, that's not what happened. I was just seeing if she was truly okay with us being over." He clarified.

"Oh." I replied, feeling like a jerk for being so quick to judge.

"The truth was she was more than okay, she was relieved and so am I. It was good we talked it out, now we can stop pretending to be something were not. We both knew we were a wrong match from the start." Edward confessed.

I wasn't sure what I was more, surprised, happy or nervous. I folded my arms to my chest and held my head high, trying to show confidence. In reality, I was more on edge than ever. I wanted Edward but I wasn't so sure if he did and what this new found information meant for us.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked nervously, biting my lower lip, afraid of his response.

Edward's face softened, his eyes held mine as he spoke.

"I have a business trip I take once a year. You know, promoting my company to other businesses and opening up the idea of working with other firms to help expand in this industry as well. Anyways, I often bring an assistant with me, someone I can trust to do a good job, as well as being by my side and helping me in my time of need. I would like that person to be you, Bella." He expressed giving me a small smile.

I gave him a confused look as he went on.

"I know it's probably not what you hoped for, but I could really use you there with me. You're the best for the job. It will of course be professional as far as the meet and greets go. However, if you're still willing to try this thing out among us and find out the real me, we could hang out in between and see what happens, that is, if you want."

"I would like that." I said giving him a soft smile in response.

Edward extended his hand reaching out for mine. I laid my hand into his. Edward closed his hand around mine giving it a light squeeze. I felt warmth and fondness in his touch. It was a small step but it was a step up. It was good enough for me at the moment.

Hopefully, one day, there would be more between us. Hopefully we will grow and love will blossom from underneath. Hopefully, and I can't wait for that day to come.

**The End!**

**

* * *

**

**Review:** Sorry to disappoint you guys but this is indeed the last chapter. I wanted to end it on a good note but at the same time I didn't want to rush into their relationship considering they still have much to learn about each other before becoming serious.

Anyways, I'm happy with how things ended, I would rather end it now on a good note than try to throw in more stuff, forcing myself just to write something to please my readers and end on a bad note. Thanks for reading and sticking through till the end! ;)


	10. More to come

I'm happy to announce I'm going to continue this story.

I know a lot of readers, as well as myself, weren't 100 percent thrilled with the way the story ended, feeling it ended so quickly felt unfinished.

It will be awhile till I start on it again, considering I am going to be working on a new Jasper/Edward story first but I promise I will continue this story and if you like it, stay tuned! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: **I apologize for the long wait. I spent all my time fixing a story of mine I planned to publish. I just sent my query letter in. Hopefully I'll hear good news in a few months. Fingers crossed. Anyway, now I finally have time to work on this story like I promised you all. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked through the doors with my bags in hand. I didn't know how long I would be away or what kind of clothes to pack so I pretty much packed my whole closet in one overnight bag and a suitcase.

The bellhop offered to take my things for me but I was always iffy about giving my belongings to someone, worried they might lose something valuable or steal it.

However, Edward insisted I give the guy something to do, it was his job after all and we were in an upscale hotel so my worries were absurd at least in Edwards's eyes. I did as told though a little reluctant and I kept my eyes on my stuff like a hawk.

Edward could care less about his expensive Gucci suitcase or the pricey items that were hidden inside. He didn't even give it a second thought as he handed his things over willingly.

I guess it's easy not to care about things when you're rich and can always buy more and newer things if you wanted to. I on the other hand did not have that luxury. I was not rich, not even close. All I had clothes wise was in my bags and I would need to save a lot of cash to get it back, if my stuff ever did go missing or was stolen.

It wasn't till we reached the front desk that I truly took in the beauty of the place I would be staying at for my trip. The hotel was beautiful and rich looking. The floors were marble, there were detailed chandeliers, fresh flowers on side tables, a marble water fountain in the center of the entrance, spiral marble staircases, elevators, a lounge area with leather seats. You name it, they had it.

I felt out of place being there. It felt like I was watching the show, lifestyles of the rich and famous, it was overwhelming.

**So this is how the rich live.**

I was so caught off guard by the beauty of the hotel I didn't even realized Edward was checking us in that was until I heard the lady apologize, informing him that there was a mistake and we were booked into a one bedroom.

My eyes widen at the thought of sharing not only a room but a bed with Edward. Then again I found the thought somewhat appealing which made me blush. I had to look away so Edward wouldn't see. He seemed clearly stressed about the situation which told me he was not on the same page as me.

I watched in silence as Edward began to argue with the lady about the number of times he had stayed at their hotel and never had this problem before. I jumped in when it looked like he was going to combust from stress or annoyance at the idea of sharing a room with me.

"It's okay Edward. We will take it, thank you." I said to the lady behind the counter.

Edward went from stressed to shock and mere seconds.

"Are you sure Bella? I can always see if there is somewhere else we can stay, though this hotel is supposed to be the best." He replied.

"Yes, it's fine. Besides they already have our belongings and it's late. I doubt you would be able to make other reservations this late at night." I explained.

"Ok, great. Here is our room key and if you need anything don't hesitate to call. If we get a room free we will let you know Mr. Cullen." The older woman said in a sincere apologetic tone.

"Thank you." He said before taking the key and leading the way to the elevators.

The doors opened and a man in a bell hop outfit stood tall and asked us which floor we were on. As the doors closed and elevator started to move, Edward let out a sigh obviously stressed. I was starting to see that Edward was not comfortable in situations he couldn't control. He was probably use to getting his way, being rich and a powerful business man. He even seemed a little embarrassed he was unable to argue his way to a two bedroom room. He didn't like to lose. He probably never lost a verbal fight in his life. It was all unknown territory for Edward.

"I'm sorry about this Bella, you can have the bed." He stressed, running a hair through his gel down hair.

"Nonsense Edward, it's silly for you to sleep on the floor. We are both grownups and I'm sure the bed is more than big enough for the both of us." I said, feeling a rush at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

"That won't be necessary Bella. There are pull-out couches in the rooms as well." Edward explained as the elevator came to a stop and the doors beeped, opening up to our floor.

I frowned as my fantasy came to a stop along with the elevator. I followed Edward as did the bellhop who had our bags in tow. Edward opened the door and tipped the bellhop once he set our things down.

The room was amazing. It was beyond amazing, it looked like a mini apartment. There was a kitchen area, with a fridge, sink, microwave and the countertops were marble like downstairs. There was a sitting area with a couch and a couple of chairs and coffee table. There was a huge bathroom with a tub/shower and two sinks and again marble countertops. The bedroom was pretty big to. There was a walk in closet. The bed was king size with a nice feather comforter and there were two tvs, a big one in the bedroom and a small one in the sitting area. Also, the view of outside was mesmerizing. You could see all the building tops and lights everywhere, the stars, lights from the buildings and from the cars down below.

I couldn't believe how over the top the place was but then again we were going to be living there for a course of time.

**I would hate to see how much a place like this cost. **

**Just sit back and enjoy the view Bell, you never know when or if you'll get to be in another place like this again.**

"It's pretty late to go out and eat. You want to order some room service for dinner?" Edward asked standing in the doorway of my new room, as I unpacked my things.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan." I replied, giving him a small smile.

He didn't smile back; instead he nodded and went out to the kitchen area to call downstairs.

Normally I would have worried Edward was upset about something with the way he was acting but I was tired and I knew he was too after the long plane and car ride we had. We were both exhausted.

Tomorrow would be a new day and then we would be able to consider what to do with our off time.

I smiled looking down at the undergarments I brought with me. It luck was on my side Edward would get to see me in them or in nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **Happy Holidays! ;)

* * *

I cut off a piece of steak and took a bite while looking out at the night sky. The view was enchanting, the meal was delicious. There was just one thing I was missing, Edward's attention.

* * *

As Edward order room service for the both of us, I changed from my day wear to a tank top and a pair of shorts.

I walked out to the living room just as dinner had arrived. Edward tipped the server and set the table, placing both of our meals on either end, along with sliverware and drinks. He had yet to change, however he now had the three top buttons of his dress shirt undone, showing off a bit of chest hair. He looked hot.

Not to mention, watching him set the table heighten my attraction for him.

Edward was handsome and had manners, they were such great qualities to have. Not that looks were everything but they sure did help.

I ordered a steak, baked potato and some veggies. Edward ordered a chicken Caesar salad. I guess he wasn't a big eater. I felt a bit embarrassed when I realized how much I had to eat compared to him but I couldn't help it. I always had a big appetite. I just hoped Edward seeing how much I ate didn't turn him off.

* * *

When I was with James I could never eat what I wanted. He was a health freak and made me eat strictly salads or plain chicken and raw veggies. I hated it. I would have to sneak fatty foods when he wasn't around.

If I ate junk food around him he would give me a look and complain that the food would go straight to my stomach or thighs. I hated that James was so judgmental about my weight and what I ate but I loved him so I put up with his ways and I tried to eat healthier for him. I even went to the gym five days week, even though I was already a healthy weight but I was worried he would be disappointed in me if I didn't.

It was stupid to let him have so much control over me. I know this now. I think he actually got off on the power he had over me, the prick.

When I found out the asshole was cheating on me, I went on a binge and eat whatever the hell I wanted. I ended up gaining twenty pound but I eventually worked it off.

* * *

I dug into my meal as Edward took a small bite of his salad. We barely said two words when his phone started to ring. I thought maybe Edward would ignore the call or turn his phone off but instead he answered it right in the middle of our supposedly romantic dinner for two.

I guess Edward didn't get the hint.

I sat my fork down and waited patiently for Edward to finish his call. I waited and waited. After ten minutes passed with no end in sight I decided to just go ahead and finish my meal.

So there I was eating my juicy steak, watching the view of the stars and building tops as Edward's barley touched food sat on the other end of the table getting cold, as he talked on his phone setting up his schedule and finding out what was going on with his company.

I thought we would have this romantic dinner with the great view and a conversation to go along with it and maybe finish it off with dessert in bed.

By the time Edward finished his call I was all done with my plate. I stayed at the table though to be polite while he went back to his meal.

"Sorry about that, you're finished already." Edward said amazed that my plate was cleared off.

I lightly blushed as Edward eyed my plate. Even though a decent amount of time had passed I felt like a pig in that moment.

"You don't have to wait for me if you're done eating." He said, taking a forkful into his mouth, licking the corner of his lips, as some dressing escaped.

I was in a trance, wanting to have his lips so badly back on mine again.

"I don't mind." I said dreamily, feeling a little tingling between my thighs.

"Do you want to watch a movie after dinner?" I asked, trying to hide my growing desire.

Edward looked down at his expensive watch.

"It's 10:30 already. We should turn in soon. We have a big day tomorrow." Edward announced, taking a couple more bites of his salad before placing his fork down signaling he was down eating.

I frowned at the news, watching as Edward got up from the table and moved to the sofa to take something out of his suitcase.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit, get to know each other a little better." I said, as Edward pulled out a pair of blue boxers.

**Fuck me, please!**

"Bella…" Edward trailed off, when he turned towards me and saw my expression, which could only be read as "I'm so into you."

For a moment his tough exterior broke and he stared into my eyes. It was almost as if we were on the same page and then he shook his head and headed into my room, undoing his shirt as he went. I quickly trailed behind both nervous and excited about what he was thinking and where he was going.

I stopped in the middle of my room as Edward entered the bathroom. The door was ajar and I could hear clothing rustling. I sat on the edge of my huge bed as Edward began to speak again; clearly knowing I was in the room.

"Bella, I just want to remind you this is not a vacation, this is business. You will be able to have a day or two off to do as you please but for now you need to focus on the task at hand, understand?" Edward asked in a stern voice.

I let out a sigh in defeat and agreed.

Then Edward did the cruelest thing ever, he came out of the bathroom wearing only the blue boxer he was holding earlier. I gasped loudly. I'm sure he could have heard it. He was holding his work clothes balled up underneath in his hand, his built chest with a bit of chest hair was exposed to me. I was speechless. I knew he was beautiful, but DAMN.

**Let me touch you please!**

**I want to lick all over his chest.**

I bite my lip to keep my dirty thoughts away from my mouth.

Edward looked amused but didn't say anything.

He knew the effects he had on me, if he didn't before, he knew now.

**Two can play that game.**

"Well if that's all. I should go to bed." I said, getting off the bed and taking my shirt off in front of Edward followed by my shorts, showing off my Victoria's secret lacy undergarments.

Edward looked like he saw a ghost. His face was pale white, his eyes were huge and his mouth was agape.

I slowly walked toward him. Edward was frozen in his spot. I lightly pushed on his chest and he stumbled back as I said good night and shut the door behind me.

Lord knows I wanted to push Edward towards me than away but I knew he wouldn't go for sex with me, at least not so early on. It wasn't Edward's style.

**I'm too amped up for bed.**

**Maybe porn is on? **


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, not a new a chp. I have a lot going on in my life, on my mind at the moment. More important things to deal with at the moment.

Quick question: Does anyone know of good publishing online sites, that I can send a query to in hopes to publish a story?

I have tried that TWCS one and they rejected. ;( I don't want to self-publish either.

Help, please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait, lots going on in my life as well as lack of motivation/inspiration for this story.

* * *

I went from feeling so powerful and in charge to, feeling so small and under Edward's hold. I wanted him so much I found myself acting out of character around him. I was embarrassed with my recent teasing/seducing antics and a little scared at the same time. I never had a guy have such an effect on me.

In the past, I never had this problem. I never felt the need to better myself or act differently in my relationships to please someone else.

Edward was different though. He was the perfect guy, MY perfect guy. The one I made a list about when I was younger of all the traits and looks the man of my dreams would have. I didn't think he actually existed.

I shivered from the breeze the ceiling fan was giving my exposed skin and immediately grabbed the covers. I curled up in a ball, needing warmth and comfort.

**How did I get here?**

**What has happened to my love life?**

Tears rolled down my cheek as I hit a low, thinking maybe, just maybe Edward didn't want me the way I wanted him.

Maybe, just maybe, I wasn't the girl on his list. I wasn't the girl of his dreams.

I wiped my tears and kept my eyes on my closed door wondering if Edward was having as much trouble sleeping as I was and secretly hoping he would squash all my self-doubt and come through the door and pull me into his arms and kiss me fiercely.

It took fifteen minutes; before the lights in the living room turned off signally Edward was going to sleep. I got the hint after that, knowing my fantasy was just that, a fantasy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for sleep to come soon.

* * *

I tossed and turned all night. I woke up early around five thirty and decided I might as well make use of my time and start working on making coffee for both Edward and I.

I throw on some shorts and a tank top and put my hair up in a messy bun before opening my bedroom door heading out to the kitchen.

To my surprise Edward already up with a coffee in his hand. I wanted to smile. He was still in his boxers, his hair was a crazy mess and he looked half asleep. He looked like the sexy dead walking.

He noticed me across the room and gave me a small muffled greeting. Obviously he wasn't used to getting up so early either. It was quite amusing and cute at the same time.

"I made some coffee if you want some." He said with a yawn.

"Thanks." I replied heading over to the coffee pot.

"You look like you got about the same amount of sleep as I did." Edward added, looking my appearance over.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep to well last night." I confessed before bring the white mug to my mouth.

"Yeah, me too. I think it's the whole sleeping in a new place instead of your own bed kind of thing. Takes a while to readjust to a different environment."

"Yeah, maybe. So what is on the schedule today?" I asked, as Edward looked through the morning paper.

"The meeting starts at eight. We should start getting ready. Do you want to shower first or go second?" Edward asked looking over to me.

**Do I want to go first to shower and make Edward wait and feel like I have to rush or go second, take my time and think about the fact he was just in the shower naked, hmm tempting.**

**Maybe I could sneak a peek while he is in the shower. I'll just happen to be lying in bed while he showers. That's innocent right?**

**Or maybe I could suggest we share a shower, save time.**

I was so lost in my daydream I didn't even realize it till Edward was just a foot away, waving his hand in my face.

"Hello, are you awake?" He mused.

I blinked away my naughty thoughts and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, umm, I'm still a bit tired. I think I'm going to rest a bit on the couch. You go ahead."

"Ok, but don't get too comfortable, remember I need you by my side, bright and alert for the meeting."

I'll be there." I said with a small yawn, heading over to the pull out couch, which Edward had been sleeping on the night before.

I let out a peacefully sigh, as my head hit one of the pillows, it smelt just like Edward. It didn't take long for sleep to take over this time around.

* * *

I was sleeping soundly when I felt someone shaking me awake. I looked up to see Edward in nothing but a towel.

I nearly died.

"Times up." He said amused, giving me his killer grin.

I wanted to kiss him, pull his towel off and have my way with him but I resisted and instead gave him an innocent kiss on the cheek before heading off to the bathroom.

Edward stood there for a moment, taken back but then rubbed it off heading to his expensive suit case to grab some clothes.

* * *

I started to feel like Edward and I were a power couple without the sex life.

For a full week, we went to meetings, had business dinners and even workout out together. We had yet to have alone time together. I was starting to question my decision to come with Edward.

He was a great guy but completely into his job and didn't seem to think or do much else.

Maybe my idea of Edward was too good to be true.

Maybe I was really living in my own fantasy world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: **Sorry again for such the long wait. Lots of things going on, trying to work out more, have a potential bf taking my time as well as work. Hope you like it.

* * *

My time off to relax was finally here. No business meetings, no late work dinners, no acting professional. I could just lounge around the apartment and relax. Maybe I would go out exploring later. I haven't been anywhere outside of the luxurious hotel since I checked in. No wonder I have been anxious and antsy lately. I need to get out and do something fun. I need to live a little. Edward could use some time away as well.

Being cooped up in a room all the time is never a good thing. I can't remember the last time I have seen Edward laugh or truly smile. Shoot, I can't remember when I have.

I glanced over at Edward who was busy typing away at his laptop. He was truly miserable. He didn't show it, but I could tell. There was no light in his eyes, he would let out a stressed out sigh every once in a while. He took breaks to rub his tired eyes, his fingers pounded away at the keys as if he was angry at it for some reason.

I came over to the stand in front of him and shut the top of his computer.

"Wha-what are you doing? I'm in the middle of typing notes." He said, clearly stressed.

"Come on, let's get out of here and do something, let's do something lively and fun."

Edward looked taken back by my request.

"Bella, that sounds nice but…" Edward started.

"No, no. There will be no buts Edward. I came on this trip to spend time with you and actually do things besides work together. I deserve some free time. I have been locked up in this dungeon long enough and so have you from the looks of it."

Edward let out another deep sigh before meeting defeat.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

I couldn't hold back my excitement. Edward was actually agreeing to do something with me non work related. It was a miracle.

"Get dress, we're going to the beach. You could use some sun and fresh air and so could I."

* * *

I was in heaven. Ok not quite but close enough. I was laying back in my lounge chair, looking out to the beautiful blue ocean, watching the waves come in and go out, the breeze blowing my hair, the sun giving me some color, a tropical alcoholic drink in my hand and Edward in some swim truck right by my side. Yes, life was good.

"I so needed this." I said, closing my eyes in peace.

"Did you now." Edward said, making me turn towards him.

"Don't start." I warned, not wanting to hear about work or anything non fun related.

"I'm not Bella. It's nice to see you so comfortable and happy, I haven't seen you like this, well ever." Edward confessed with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Has it really been awful with me Bella?"

"Worst." I teased, with a little giggle making Edward crack a smile.

"I'm not very sociable my afraid. I haven't been for quite some time, not since my dad passed away." Edward confessed, before moving his eyes out into the distance.

"Edward, you really shouldn't punish yourself over this. I'm sure if your father was still alive he would tell you how proud he is of you and all you have done with the company."

"You think so?" He asked turning back to me.

"I know so."

After our little heart to heart Edward seemed more relaxed which was good to see.

"So what do you want to do next?" Edward asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"You mean, you'll let me have you for the whole day?"

"I'm all yours." Edward mused.

I couldn't help but get excited.

**Was Edward really all mine?**

**Maybe not, but maybe one day he would be.**

"I'm hungry; I could go for a big juicy burger. What about you?"

**I could also go for your big juicy dick, but we'll save that for later.**

"Sounds good, let's go." Edward said with a smile.

* * *

"Mmm, soo good." I said basically making love to my burger.

Edward watched amused, as I took one bite after another, moaning all the way.

"You two want to be alone?" He teased.

"Shut up. It's good."

Edward chuckled, "Yes, I can see that."

"Stop it." I playfully slap his arm as we both shared a laugh.

"It's good to see you laughing." I said watching Edward have fun.

"It's good to laugh." He insisted.

"It's good to finally see you." I teased.

"It's good to be seen." He replied with a grin.

I could feel the chemistry between us, it was back after all this time and it felt great.

"So what's next, fun guru?" Edward asked as he finished paying for the bill.

"Hmmm, let me think."

I raised an eyebrow and a smirk immediately spread across my lips.

"How does a dip in the hotel hot tub sound?"

"Sounds nice." Edward mused.

"Yes, yes it does." I insisted, silently congratulating myself for the brilliant idea.


	16. Chapter 16

The heated water felt nice on my skin. I sunk in the water letting it soak through my bones, relaxing my muscles. I was completely at peace. I closed my eyes enjoying the comfort.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps and the sound of snickers that I reopened my eyes to see a mouth-watering site. Edward in just his swim trucks watching me with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look so peaceful. It's quite amusing." Edward said before getting in the water himself.

"I wish I could find pleasure in everyday things as easily as you do." He added before closing his eyes and leaning back, letting his neck rest against the back of the hot tub.

I took that as an open invitation to make a move on him. I moved closer and whispered near his ear.

"I could help you find pleasure."

Edward opened his eyes taken back by how close I was. I'm pretty sure my desire for him was showing. It got quiet. We stared at each other for what seem like forever before our lips met in a fiery kiss. I moaned in Edward's mouth as he pulled me into his chest. I straddle his hips and grinded my lower half into his, while our tongues played.

It was starting to get really hot in the Jacuzzi. I was overheating quickly. I thought any minute I would faint from the heat of it all.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom." I suggested, panting already.

Edward reluctantly let go of his grip on me to let me move out of the hot tub. He followed suit but stopped me short, grabbing my arm, giving me goose bumps. Or maybe it was the cool night air hitting my wet body.

"You're sure about this? Once we cross that line we can't go back." Edward warned.

"Looking forward to that possibility." I gushed before heading to my room with Edward not far behind.

He stood in the doorway looking cautious.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" I asked suddenly worried.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we work together and it's been awhile since I have had relations with a woman. I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty." He confessed.

I stared at him taking my soaked bikini top and bottoms off in front of him, becoming naked, aware he could turn me down on the spot.

He gulped giving my body a once over. My fragile state noticeable.

He slowly came over without saying anything. He stared deep into my eyes, his hidden desire coming to the surface. He kissed me hard on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

We fell back on the bed. We made out heavily, moans and pants could be heard. I reached down and pulled his truck off, freeing him of his clothing.

"Wait, wait." Edward said winded sitting up.

I tensed up thinking he was going to reject me yet again.

"I want to Bella, believe me, I do but… I didn't bring anything with me. I honestly didn't think I would be needing condoms on this trip." He said somewhat frustrated and embarrassed.

I took a deep breath, and fell back on the bed, exhausted and snickering.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked confused.

"My life, my life is one big joke."

"Come on Bell, don't say that. There is always next time." Edward voiced pulling his swim trunks back on.

"Yes, except tomorrow never comes." I mumbled, feeling the tears threating to come.

I covered myself naked body with the blankets.

"Maybe…. "I sighed. "Maybe it's just not meant to be. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle with you sometimes. It's exhausting, I mean, shouldn't it be easier?"

"Bella, nothing in life is easy, definitely not relationships. I mean, think about it, how many couples are actually happy, I mean truly happy with each other, emotionally, sexually, communication wise? Every couple has their problems. There is no such thing as a perfect relationship. It's fun to think about but it's unrealistic. You will always sabotage yourself if you don't settle for less than perfect Bella."

"Hmm… maybe that's my problem. I'm looking for perfection. Someone I connect with on a totally different level. I want to believe there is only one person who can make me feel a certain way, not just anyone I give a chance too. If that's the case then that means you can make it work with anyone and there is no special person for you. That's a bit depressing. Do you honestly believe it's just about finding someone and making it work? You don't believe in having a special connection with one person only, like soul mates?"

"Soul mates Bella, really?" Edward chuckled.

"It's a nice fantasy to think about but that's all it is." He added.

"So, you don't feel anything special for me? To you I'm just a girl you're trying to make things work with?"

"Bella, I like you, I do. However, do I feel it was faith that you chose my building to work in or that we met? No."

"Wow, my sex drive is completely gone now. Thank you for that Edward."

"Bella, no one is going to make you happy. You do realize this right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You may think I haven't notice you Bella but I have, I have been watching you for a long time. You always seem so disappointed with your life, like your waiting for the special something or someone special to turn everything around for you. I have seen women like you Bella, thinking a man will bring purpose and happiness in your life, make you whole. These women always fall hard in the beginning and break hard when things don't work out. It never works when you expect so much from another human being, impossible expectations. Why do you think I am always reluctant starting something with you Bella? Because I see you, I see this scared fragile girl inside, looking for an impossible savior to turn your world around."

"Wow, talking about crushing a girl's hopes."

"Sorry Bella, but you need a wakeup call."

"Oh yeah, well, I see through you too Edward. I see who you are. You're afraid of commitment. You run from anything that could possibly give you joy because you're afraid to lose it, you have been afraid ever seen your father died. You're scared to love and to be accepted by someone. You push everyone away to avoid heartbreak and happiness. It's like you want to punish yourself for your father's death."

"You're right Bella. We are both very fucked up people. I guess you could say in that way, we are very much alike."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I've been cooped up in the room too long." I stressed.

"That makes two of us." Edward agreed.

"Well, I know the moment is probably ruin now but…."I reached over the side of the night stand and open the first drawer, holing a condom in the air.

Edward eyed it strangely as I continued explaining, "I bought some just in case and when you said you didn't expect to have sex or everything, I didn't want to seem easy. So, I didn't mention that I brought some with me."

"You still want to?" Edward asked reluctant.

"Well, if you are up for it, then yeah. We can start over."

"Ok." He said taking the condom.

It was slow kisses at first and small touches. Then the passion return and spread like wild fire. Hard, passionate kisses, grabs and squeezes, moans and pants, the bed creaking, bodies shaking. It was better than I dreamed it would be.

In the end, we held each other's naked bodies close and promised to try with each other and take things slow.

It was a start. A solid start, to a possibly real and beautiful beginning.

**The end.**

* * *

**Note:** I apologize for the long wait and crappy end but I'm completely over this story and have more important things to deal with and spend my time on in real life so it is what it is. Like it or hate it, it's over and done with. Thanks to all the loyal and supportive fans. ;)


End file.
